


She's not dating Hibari Kyouya

by motoroilfreeway



Series: Chrome is dating a Kyo [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Gen, come at me haters, yes I hated that thing that I guess only filipinos can get this damn joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motoroilfreeway/pseuds/motoroilfreeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro definitely have hearing problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's not dating Hibari Kyouya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Res_CVX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_CVX/gifts).



> eehh some fic for Res  
> uuhh I'm not sure who started the kyoKO-kyoYA thingy but it was funny  
> ahahah
> 
> also UNBETA'ed BE WARNED

It was a good day, tenants of the abandoned kokuyo land presumed, when Mukuro was up and about this early in the morning.

Well, that or he’s pissed.

Judging from him humming along with whatever is playing in his headphones as he drink his chocolate milk and read a magazine, he’s in a good mood. Thank god, no one’s gonna die today. The thought was specially aimed at Ken. He’s always noisy on mornings, like a dog. Though he’s pretty calm today too, which is another surprise.

Two miracles in a day, is this the second coming of Christ?

Nah, it’s just Chrome’s visiting day.

\---

Chrome brought snacks and spent the rest of their lunch time talking about her days in Namimori. No matter how much Mukuro hated that school, he kept his smile and listened attentively (and animatedly) at what Chrome has to say, silencing Ken’s rude comments every now and then, because really, that’s offensive as fuck and Mukuro doesn’t tolerate offense.

So the day ends and Chrome was about to leave but she was lingering way too long by the entrance that Ken noticed and asked her what the fuck is she standing for and leave already.

So she called Mukuro, who’s a little ways away from completely strangling Ken but still flashing his sunniest of smiles. Listening to Ken, she told them why.

“I’m going out with Kyoko-chan.”

Just like that, everything made sense.

Those two events that day are not miracles.

They are omens.

For something bad to come.

Everyone swore they just heard something snap; maybe Ken’s back, maybe not, no one’s sure.

Mukuro’s smile twitched and stretched scarily wider. Did he just hear Chrome say something he thought she just said? Kyoya, as in Hibari Kyoya? Is she calling that maniac by his first name, god forbid, with a chan on it?

He should have fucking mauled Ken that morning instead of ignoring him with a good read and music. Everything he sees just slowly became dyed with red.

“Kyo _ya_ -chan?”

He’s not sure if it’s him talking anymore.

His voice went a few octaves deeper and his expression darker, heavier. Suddenly his eyes felt hollow and deeper, raising his eyes back up towards Chrome had MM squeaking.

This didn’t seem to faze Chrome’s form at all. She merely sighed.

“Mukuro-sama, its Kyo _ko_ -chan.”

The infamous trident materialized and started to be swung, oh no, someone’s going to die.

Its not Ken.

\---

Somewhere in Namimori-chu, in the reception room, someone sitting in their desk sneezes.

“Uh, Chairman, it’s getting quite cold, maybe you should cover up more.”

They rub their nose a bit, and considers.

“Yeah, maybe I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Res I tried ;n;


End file.
